The prior art of determining a shipping charge, rate, or tariff followed a complex pattern, requiring recourse to a large volume of schedule books. The complexity of the system required an excessive number of rate clerks, each performing the following basic tasks to determine the shipping rate for a particular cargo:
1. The commodity would first be classified with recourse to the National Motor Freight Classification book (NMFC).
2. A determination would then be made as to the governing rate bureau as, for example, ECMCA, C&S, SMCRC, MW, RM, CSA, or NEMRB.
3. The basing point for the origin would be determined.
4. The basing point for the destination of the shipment would be determined.
5. The proper class rate tariff would be looked up.
6. The base rate number would be looked up.
7. The rate would then be determined by matching the base rate number and the class.
As can be seen, following the prior art technique of establishing shipping charges or tariffs, recourse was taken to a number of different data sources, generally found in different books, catalogs, or tables.
The complexity of the prior art system for determining shipping charges was a result of the establishment of various rate bureaus by the Interstate Commerce Commission (ICC). With upwards of a dozen rate bureaus, each having its own shipping rate publications, and with certain bureaus dominating others, the complexity of rate charge determination can be readily appreciated.
Inherent in the prior art is the great room for error in making rate calculations. The multiplicity of operations and data sources results in increased possibilities for error in determining the shipping charge. Indeed, businesses have been formed for the sole purpose of reviewing shipping tariffs and recovering for erroneous charges. Yet further, the prior art technique for determining such charges is time-consuming, expensive, and difficult to learn.